Shattered friendships
by Philomena Kuroi
Summary: Max loses a battle and Kai gets unusually angry, losing Rei in the proccess. Bad summary. WARNING: This is just a tester, I might update, I might not. Yaoi. Swearing.
1. Unnessisary arguments

Hey guys, I don't really know where this is going, I just got inspiration, so bear with me. If you're actually reading this, then I'm pretty sure it'll be Yaoi. KaixRei.

Disclaimer: If you think I own Beyblade, then you have misunderstood the concept of fanfiction.

"Max! I can't believe you lost!" Kai shouted, closing the door behind him. A boy named Lucos had challenged the Bladebreakers to battle, Max had taken up the challenge, and as you may have already guessed, lost.

"I gave you a full briefing before the battle, told you what to do and what not to do, and yet you still lost!" Max cringed as Kai towered above him, screaming at him.

"Hey!" Shouted Rei, causing the furious Kai to whip his head round angrily, "Lay off him!" Kai walked slowly towards the neko, causing him to back away slightly. Even Rei, who wasn't intimidated by Kai, was terrified.

"Why should I? He lost! He let us all down!" The raven haired teen swallowed his fear and looked Kai straight in his burning crimson eyes,

"Yes, he lost, but everyone loses from time to time. This wasn't a tournament, so why does it matter so much this time? You lost in the _world finals_!!!" Rei instantly regretted his last sentence. Kai glared so cruelly that Rei the younger teen thought he would strangle him, right there.

"The reason this matters so much is none of your business _freak_. I'm the captain and you should do what I say, not stick up for losers." He paused and his eyes burned more fiercely then ever, Rei gulped as Kai sized him up. "You shouldn't even be on this team!" He shouted, "You're nothing but a worthless, neko-jin, street-rat!!!" Tyson, who was comforting Max, and Kenny gasped whilst Max burst into tears. Rei's eyes watered as he stared up into cold crimson,

"I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU KAI!" He screamed, running out the door and into the snow-covered street.

Minutes passed like hours as everyone tried to come to grips over what just happened. Finally Tyson broke the thick silence,

"I can't believe you Kai! You jerk! Look what you've done!" He shouted, going quickly to his room. Kenny shook his head in an angry sadness and followed his friend. Once bright blue met cold, cruel crimson as Kai and Max stared into each other's eyes. Max, trying to figure out what was going on, silently questioning the cold team captain, Kai daring him to argue. Finally Max glared and walked briskly to his room and his friends. The slate haired teen, left standing in the room on his own, turned and stormed into the room that once belonged to him and Rei.

Tyson looked up from the floor as Max entered the room, tears staining his pale cheeks. He sat down on the bed beside Tyson, and in a matter of seconds, was cradled in the blunette's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Kenny started typing on his laptop, emailing Mr. Dickenson, unbothered by Dizzi for once.

"W-will he c-come b-ack?" Max asked quietly through sobs.

"Of course he will Maxie, of course he will. Rei wouldn't leave us, everything will be fine, trust me." Tyson said, reassuringly, though he didn't believe it himself. Kai had been harsh, especially considering Rei's past. He wasn't sure if Rei would come back, or what he would do to himself. As he heard a loud crash from the adjoining room, he let tears slip silently from his eyes, joining his friend's. They heard Kai cry out angrily and there was another loud crash. Then there was just silence. Except for the sobs of Max and Tyson, no other sound could be heard in the messy room as the moon took its place in the frosty night sky.

Kai stormed into his room and slammed the door behind him. He paced around the room, desperately trying to clear his anger clouded mind. 'It wasn't _his_ fault Rei left, was it? It wasn't Kai's fault. It was Rei's decision anyway, and besides, it was Max's fault he lost. If Max hadn't lost, none of this would have ever happened. Maybe it was better without Rei, he was disobedient.' Kai grabbed the nearest object, a lamp and threw it. Shards of pottery scattered over the soft blue carpet of the room. Kai began pacing again, 'Fuck you Rei!' He grabbed the raven-haired teen's bag and threw it against the wall, smashing anything inside, and allowing it to join the broken lamp. Kai sighed sadly and sat down on the bed, his head in his hands. He didn't know how long he sat there, sobbing silently for the first time in years, secretly praying that Rei would come back, that he would see his smile again. The crimson eyes boy looked up form his hands at the shards of pottery. He mused over how much it resembled his life right now. Broken, shattered, like the friendship he had just destroyed.

Ok, I know it SUCKED!!! Please review, but NO FLAMES!!! This is a TEST!!!


	2. Flashbacks in the park

Ok guys, thanks a lot for your reviews. And don't worry; I'll try to take it a bit slower from now on, my apologies for that in the last chapter. (I may re-write the first chapter, please tell me if I should).

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Beyblade.

A lone figure sat on a frosty bench in the cold park. His knees were hugged to his chest, his face buried in his arms. His snow-covered form hadn't moved since he had run to the park around sunset. He shakily lifted his head and looked out into the night. The silver moonlight glinted off his pale, tear stained cheeks. 'Kai hates me, Kai hates me!' He thought, burying his head back in his forearms, 'I am not a street rat, and I am not worthless.' As he tried to convince himself of these facts, he burst out into sobs again.

"I am not, I am not." He whispered. He continued to repeat these three words to himself as he slowly drifted off into a restless sleep.

Rei's dream

A young boy ran through the dark, shadowed streets, rain beating down hard on him as he ran for his life. He would've called for help, but his voice was caught in his throat. He would've stopped at someone's door and begged to be let in, but if he stopped for just a second, they would catch him. Whipping his head around, he saw the two men chasing him gain ground; the knives glinting menacingly in their hands. The raven-haired boy urged himself forward. He saw a forest up ahead. He could lose his pursuers in there, if he could just reach its shelter. Suddenly he slipped on the wet road. He let out a yelp of shock as he fell forwards into a muddy puddle, staining his tattered clothes. He turned around to see the men just a few feet from him. He tried to scramble away, but one of the men grabbed his wrist, roughly pulling him from the ground. The boy struggled, but the grip just tightened. He tried to scream in pain as the sharp nails dug into his soft flesh, but a cold hand over his mouth muffled the sound. The boy's cat-like eyes were filled with fear as one of the men held a knife to his throat, threatening him to struggle. The neko instantly froze and the man dragged him into a back alley, the other checking for unfortunate witnesses. The man holding him shoved him against the wall. Both the men loomed over him, glaring at him with cruel eyes.

"Ok street rat," One growled, holding a knife in his terrified face, "We're gonna take you away now, and you're not gonna make trouble. If you struggle, or try to get help, we'll kill ya."

"Please, d-don't, please." The boy begged in a quiet, trembling voice.

"Shut up!" The other snarled, slapping the boy's cheek hard. The man who slapped him grabbed him by his wrist and dragged him up from the floor.

End of dream

Rei gasped and bolted up right, sweat beads visible on his forehead, despite the cold weather. The sky was beginning to turn purple as the winter sun rose and the birds prepared to sing their sweet morning song. The young teen curled up on the bench, quietly sobbing. He could still see the men's faces, their dark eyes that glinted with cruelty, their dry rough hands that gripped his wrists tightly. That night had happened seven years ago, but I still remembered it as if it was yesterday. He had tried on numerous occasions to forget his past, to erase it from his mind, but to no avail. Even when he was with his friends, laughing and having fun, something in the back of his mind reminded him. He still feared the boss of those two men. The man who was the reason for these flashbacks, the reason for him leaving his home, the reason for the scars. The neko began shivering on fear, he wasn't safe anywhere, one day he would be found and the torment would begin again. Rei dreaded that day.

Ok, there's the next chapter. Please review, oh and Tigris, I am working on the next chapter of Revenge.


	3. Rain and wind

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated for some time.

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade or anything related, I do own this fic though. MWA HA HA HA!!!

Kai paced angrily around his room, arms crossed tightly in front of his chest, his crimson eyes glaring at the floor. He couldn't believe he just did that, he shouted at Rei, let him go outside in the middle of the night and he hadn't gone after him!

"What kind of team captain am I?!" He growled, stopping his route and sitting on the bed. He slowly ran his pale fingers through the slate bangs that hung loosely in his face, letting out a frustrated grunt. He fell back and lay outstretched on the duvet. A nice smell still clung to the linen. A musty, yet sweet smell of vanilla and ylang ylang. Rei's smell. Kai breathed it in deeply, beginning to long for the other teen. Kai missed his long raven hair, the way it shone wonderfully in the pale moonlight. He missed his perfect skin and well defined features that lay at perfect proportions on his fair face. He missed his lithe body and the amber eyes so full of life. He missed his-

Kai sat bolt upright. What was he thinking? Rei was just another of his stupid team mates. Yes, they were fun sometimes and he sort of liked them, but not THAT much. But, Rei was different, he wasn't like the others. He was sane, and kind. He was the only one who really understood Kai, the only one Kai could trust. And now he'd gone and blown it. Kai sighed and walked to the door, and opened it quietly in hope of not waking his team. No such luck. It was 3:00 in the morning, and Max was still up, watching cartoons. Tyson was lying asleep beside him, his head resting on the blonde's lap. Kenny was just visible through the open door to their room. He was sitting at the desk asleep, his head resting on his lap top, typing random letters into the bit beast operated computer.

"Where you going?" Max asked, looking up from the TV. Kai grunted in response and grabbed his coat off the rack. Max stood up, knocking Tyson onto the floor by accident. He mumbled an apology to the boy and grabbed Kai's arm.

"With the way you acted earlier Kai, I think you should be more careful." The blonde said, surprising all in the room, including himself, with the menace in his voice. The crimson eyed teen just stared at the blond for at least a minute, before finally sighing and closing his eyes with a nod.

"You're right; I don't know why I just blew up like that." He whispered. "Sorry." Max smiled,

"It's ok. Now, I think we should go find Rei, together." Tyson, who was now awake, nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, who's gonna make breakfast if he isn't here?" He grinned, standing up and grabbing his coat too. Max quickly wrote Kenny a note and left it beside the sleeping boy before pulling on his jumper and following the rest of his team out the door.

The rain was pounding hard upon the concrete streets and the sun was only just peeking over the city's snowy horizon. The roads were empty save for the few soaked cars that drove swiftly past and most buildings sported dark or curtained windows. The birds had yet to start singing their morning song, and no one was out jogging yet. The group of bladers walked lonesome along the main road leading from the hotel, with only their clothing to protect them from the harsh weather. Kai walked briskly at the front, setting pace for those who followed behind. Tyson walked beside Max, his long blue coat pulled tightly around him. The blond shivered within his polo necked jumper and rubbed his shoulders.

"How d-do we kn-know where t-to look?" He asked, straining to be heard above the rush of wind.

"He'll have gone somewhere peaceful, most likely the park." Kai shouted back, squinting as the rain battered his face. To Max and Tyson, Kai was merely a crimson eyed silhouette, barely visible in the dim light and heavy rain. They followed, hurrying as close behind him as they could in hope of not losing their cold hearted captain. They reached the park in less than five minutes, though it seemed over twice as long. Upon reaching it, they looked around, scanning for any sign of the golden eyed neko-jin.

The park was large and made up of several sections, all centred around an icy pond to which all paths lead. The paths were gravel and lined with light wooden benches, spaced at about three yards apart. Behind the benches were small collections of trees and flowers, the wide spreading branches of the trees partly sheltering the flowers hiding below.

"This place is huge! How are we ever gonna find him?!" Tyson cried, throwing his hands up both in frustration and for effect, though bringing them back down as the cold wind rushed into his jacket.

"We'll split up. Meet back here at 4:00." Upon saying that, Kai walked off towards the pond. Max and Tyson shrugged and walked off different ways, calling Reis name over the wind.

The rain battered the Chinese boy as he ran through the trees, soon turning into hail. He had been walking in the park when he found a forest and deciding to go in. He smiled bitterly at the irony, curiosity killed the cat, and now it was about to kill him. He ran, raven hair whipping behind him. He ducked beneath braches and jumped over fallen trees, dodging vegetation with perfect grace. His heart pounded in his ears and soon that and the crunching of leaves was all he could hear. Sharp twigs scratched his arms and face, but he didn't notice, all his attention was focused on getting away, away from them. They were catching up, he wouldn't last much longer. He was tired, exhausted, and they had only just begun. He could almost hear their cruel laughter as they saw that he had no escape. The park wasn't far ahead, and the hotel wasn't far from that. If he could just make it back there, he'd be safe. Kai would protect him, wouldn't he? They had argued, but if it was life and death, Kai would help him. Kai seemed to always be there for him. He tried to pretend it was because the crimson eyed blader cared about him, but maybe he was just a good captain. Whatever it was, he knew he would be safe with Kai, if he could just reach him in time.

With these thoughts, the neko-jin leaned forward and quickened his pace, setting some distance between him and those who hunted him ravenously. The edge of the forest was so close, he could see the path. There was a click as one drew his gun and loaded it, flicking the safety off. Rei tried to push himself harder, to sprint just that little bit faster and reach the park before they opened fire. Too late. Bullets whizzed past him. Something struck the back of his knee and he fell straight to the ground, the soggy mud muffling his scream. He tried to crawl forward, the gravel path was within his reach, someone would be out, they had to be. The men were gaining ground, they were almost on him.

"KAI!" He screamed as one grabbed his wrists, tears streaming rapidly down his wrists. Darkness clouded his vision and he fought to stay conscious.

"Gotcha, kitty cat." One voice mocked, hitting him roughly in the head. As blissful shadows stole the teen, he whispered to the loud roar of the wind.

"Kai, help me, please."

Hope you enjoyed, please review.


End file.
